


Sunrises and Sunsets

by aprilshower16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshower16/pseuds/aprilshower16
Summary: Angsty stuff invloving everyones favorite minibot and huge plurble boi.





	Sunrises and Sunsets

The first time Cyclonus met Tailgate, the minibot was standing in the sunrise, his small blue and white frame illuminated a bright orange from the rising sun. The warmth of the rising sun seemed to instill a form of peace onto the older mech. His optics came to rest on the little frame who was seemingly enjoying the view. The sky itself was colored a gentle azure color, the only foreign color being the bright orange and yellow which looked like grafitti that was gently placed and arranged for maximum beauty. Tailgate, in the optics of the purple mech was like... what  _was_ he like? He was like... a statue... yes. A statue that was placed just right. A statue of small size, but a magnificent posture. One shoulderplate was slightly leaning to the side, the small mechs helm raised up to the sky in silent admiration. 

"Hey."

That first word hung in the air, a heavy feeling of nerevewrecking worry enveloping the atmosphere, making it hard for Cyclonus to vent. Tailgate turned his little head to face Cycylonus. He smiled and waved.

"Hi! I'm Tailgate! And you must be... Cyclonus! Rodimus told me about you!"

Cyclonus looked visibly startled. Had Tailgate just spoken to him? Sure he'd heard of the little minicon being as powerful as Megatron himself, but to earn his immediate trust like that was peculiar to say the least. The sun slowly rose higher and higher above the horizon, as Tailgate beckoned Cyclonus over. The two just stood together until both of them were called over by none other than rodimus himself.

* * *

 

"He deserves better!" Cyclonus yelled. "He's kind! He cares about people!The more he's pushed away, the more he reaches out!"

Whirl just stared, his single optic, a sign he was an empurata victim, narrowing.

"So its not the height difference?" he asks, trying to somehow make a joke. What he didn't expect was the answer Cyclonus gave him.

"It is in a way," says the mech quietly not breaking the glare. "He  _towers_ over me."

Whirl took a moment to think, as Cyclonus finally broke the glare. 

"Well I still think you should spend the rest of your lives together. I mean we're talking all of 24 minutes. But..."

"Oh we'll survive this," Cyclonus butt in, noticing the other mechs hesitation. "He'll survive this... at any rate" adds the purple mech his gaze still drawn to the side.

"Because of the upgrade?"

"Because I'll split this world open and tear down the sky before I allow him to come to even the  _slightest_ harm." 

Whirl stood in awe for a second, before Cyclonus completley turned away.   
  
"Anyway, all done"  
  
"Can I shoot baddies now?" Whirl asks impatently climbing on the control panel of the huge weapon.

"Be my guest." Cyclonus said laughing slightly.

* * *

 

The next time they met, Cyclonus brought flowers. He thought it would be special. The older mech leaned against a wall, watching the sun set. The air seemed still and heavy, a melancholic feeling lingering about. The birds were silent, and no other bot was around. The little meadow just seemed ridden with sadness and a sense of darkness. The purple mech's optics took in all the beauty and serenity of the atmosphere around him and Tailgate. Finally, he spoke, his voice slightly staticky.  
"Hey Tailgate." he says quietly. "The sunset truly is beautiful Its quiet here. Real quiet. Rodimus says hi by the way."

Hearing no response, he continued.  
"The ship and what crew we have left are okay too. Ultra Magnus and Megatron are finally cooperating around each other with minimum intensity. Sad that you decided to stay here you know. Could have been fun. Whirl misses you too. He said  it was more fun with you around. Honestly, I miss you too. I miss you Tailgate. More than you know." 

He placed the flowers at the small gravestone. The sun was almost completely behind the horizon, the last rays of its wwarmth falling onto the grave bringing it a sort of magical feeling. Cyclonus was crying now, his tears spillling on the roses, as he whispered into the cool night breeze.

 _I love you Tailgate_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I actually might have cried while writing this thing...   
> Anyhow, as always, I hope you liked it even though it wasnt too long! I'm just quite busy with exams coming up and stuff.


End file.
